Leopardfrost
second MythClan character! uwu Leopardfrost is a pale gray tom with short, neat fur, with white mackerel tabby stripes and leopard-like rosettes on his back and ice blue eyes. He has a white tail tip, paws and underbelly, and shredded ears alongside a few scars on his legs. He is very ''fussy about keeping himself clean and presentable, and is often found grooming himself extensively, often using some...inventive methods with his ice-magic and dragon wings. Not a speck of dirt can be found on his pristine fur after he's done grooming himself, but it all gets ruined when he goes out to hunt or patrol borders. His dragon wings are scaled with deadly spikes on the ends of his wings, and they are white in color. He is an ice-magic wielder and is exceptionally skilled in using his powers for combat - and does not hesitate to do so. When he's angry, he often calls upon blizzards of unparalleled ferocity to emphasize his wrath, and also likes to fire icicles at enemies at rapid-fire rates. He is a strict rule-upholder and enjoys chiding the younger ones in MythClan about the Myth Code. He himself sticks to the rules and does not question them, believing in the code faithfully. Appearance Leopardfrost's appearance can be described in one word - immaculate. Often found grooming himself extensively, he likes to keep himself clean and presentable. His fur is short and neat, and is a pale gray in color. He has mackerel tabby markings and leopard-like rosettes on his back and ice blue eyes. He has a white tail tip, paws and underbelly, and shredded ears alongside a few scars on his legs. Not a single speck of dirt can be found on his pelt (unless he's fresh from a hunting/border patrol or battle) as he grooms it several times a day. His fur does radiate a small aura of coldness, and the air around him is chilly and a lower temperature than the normal surrounding air. This is because he has a lot of unused internal ice energy, which radiates out from his pelt. He has several scars on his haunches and front left leg. His dragon wings are white in color and have deadly spikes at the end. When he's especially enraged, his wings' spikes are often encrusted in freezing cold ice. Personality * Really fussy about his appearance, likes to keep himself presentable. One speck of dirt/dust/mud and it drives him crazy * Some OCD tendencies * Strict rule-upholder * Likes to boss around younger cats * Can come off as imposing and mean to younger cats as he often chides/scolds them * Is really just a grumpy old boi * Sarcastic * Gets angered pretty easily if he's disrespected * Goes on huge rants when he's angry * Really talented fighter, just doesn't enjoy flaunting/boasting * Enjoys compliments * Very task-focused, doesn't get distracted easily Magic and Wings Leopardfrost is an ice-magic wielder. He prefers kicking up blizzards to blind his enemy instead of using them for actual combat purposes, but he does have a few skills and tricks that he uses for offensive approaches. He likes forming icicles out of the ice crystals in the air and firing them at enemies at rapid-fire rates, forcing his enemies to dodge and maneuver around the icicles in some type of sick reflex test, lest they get impaled and killed by the sharp points of the icicles. He also can infuse ice into a wound, which causes all sorts of horrifying effects. He can 'speak' to the ice infused into the wounds that he makes, such as telling them to frost over, which freezes the affected area, causing devastating damage. He can also ask the ice to ''expand, forming icicles inside the cat's body which causes a very unpleasant sight. This power of infusing ice into wounds is perhaps an ice-magic wielder's most feared ability and also can be used as leverage against cats (such as if the cat has ice in their wound, they can be forced to cooperate, because if they don't, it only takes one word from the ice-magic wielder to kill them). Tricks * Cloaking: Using blizzards and strong icy winds to disguise or hide himself and his Clanmates * Freeze-Over: Freezing himself over certain areas using non-dangerous ice crystals to hide his features * Ice Manipulation: Using ice in certain patterns to entrance a cat. More for aesthetic purposes than actual practical use. Skills '' * '''Ice Infusion': Infusing ice into wounds that cause horrifying effects when a certain command is said by him * Frost Enhancement: Freezing over his claws/wing spikes/tail in sharp, pointed ice crystals to enhance his combat prowess * Ice Wraith: Turning himself into ice crystals in the air, which basically turns him invisible and weightless, allowing himself to be carried by the air to travel to certain places. Can also be used as an escape tactic. Leopardfrost also possesses dragon wings, which makes him unique as it is very rare for a cat in MythClan to possess both magic and wings. His wings are white in color and have deadly spikes at the end, and also enables him to use them for combat purposes, which makes his dragon wings the most deadly type of wings that MythClan cats can have. When he's especially enraged, his wings' spikes are often encrusted in freezing cold ice, which makes them twice as deadly.Category:Characters Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:Senior Warriors